The Stand II
by melissarxy1
Summary: My take on what happens later once the children grow up. R&R if you want me to continue.
1. prologue

The Free Zone had collapsed. People were beginning to settle in different places around the country and clean it up. Trading was the only method of currency. They began planting crops. Deer had replaced cattle as livestock. Some live horses had been found and were being bred. There were now dogs everywhere. Things were pretty much getting back to normal.  
  
Then the dreams began again. 


	2. 

Josephine Underwood awoke to the sound of a dog barking. "Joey honey, they're here," Lucy called. Joey got up and threw on a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt.  
  
"C'mon Joey," Larry, her twin brother said before walking into the living room. She followed slowly. Stuart and Fran Redman were talking to Lucy. They turned as Joey and her brother walked into the room. Stu looked at Larry.  
  
"You look just like your father," he said softly.  
  
"Thank you," Larry said. Leo came in helping Peter and Joshua carry the bags. The adults sat down deep in conversation.  
  
Lucy tore herself away from the conversation enough to say: "Maybe you kids should go outside." Joey understood that this was half request and half command. The five of them went outside. They walked to a RV. The boys sat down. Joey kept walking. She had no intention of spending the day with them. She walked into the woods and stopped at a small creek. Joey lied down and starred at the blue sky. She lied there until sleep over took her. 


	3. 

Joey awoke in a cornfield. She blinked her eyes in the darkness. She began walking looking for a way out. She heard a guitar playing. She walked a little farther towards the music and she heard singing. A song that her mother sometimes played called "Baby Can You Dig Your Man?" She walked towards the music feeling confused.  
  
  
  
"Hey baby I come down here tonight  
  
And I didn't want to get in no fight, I just want you to say if you can Tell me once and I'll understand Baby, can you dig your man? He's a righteous man, Baby, can you dig your man?"  
  
"Hello?" she called when she came to a cabin. Two men sat on the porch. One was playing a guitar. She was shocked to see both. The one really stood out to her though.  
  
"Hello Josephine," Nick said. "It's good to see you." She didn't hear him. She was starring at the other man.  
  
"Joey," Larry said with a sad smile. "You look just like your mother."  
  
"Dad?" she asked feeling her throat constrict.  
  
"Larry," Nick said. "We do have to tell her." Nick smiled slightly looking at the young girl.  
  
"Right," Larry said. "We did come for a reason. The Lord sent us. The Dark Man is back Joey. He has a different name now, and a different body but it's still him. You are to lead seven others. They're going to meet up with you later."  
  
"Who are they?" Joey asked.  
  
"We can't tell you that," Nick said softly. "We're not permitted to see it at this time. But you are to gather them as you travel."  
  
"What do you mean travel?" Joey asked feeling overwhelmed.  
  
"You are to lead them," Nick told her. "You need to get all of them together." He paused looking at Joey seriously. "You have to leave home."  
  
"Leave home?" Joey demanded. "No! What about mom?"  
  
"She'll understand," Nick told her. Larry walked to the bottom step.  
  
"No she won't," Joey told him she then addressed Larry. "She sent you and you died. If I go and die it would kill her."  
  
Larry sighed. "They'll all die if you don't go," he told her. He sighed picturing Lucy in his mind. He had watched her and the birth of their children. He had watched her raise them. He had seen her cry at night sometimes from missing him. He had been there beside her even thought she didn't feel or hear him. Sometimes though, at night while she slept, he thought she could sense him there beside her. He looked at his daughter who looked just like her mother. He reached out and took her hand. "You need to go Joey, for her, and the others. We don't know if you'll win but if you don't try no one has a future."  
  
"No pressure huh?" she asked with a short laugh. "The others are having the dreams," Nick told her. "When you find all of them, you must stop. There you will receive further directions."  
  
"You've got to go south," Larry told her. "Wait until you receive the sign."  
  
"Sign?" Joey asked. "What sign?"  
  
"You'll know when you see it," Larry said. "You're going to have to go soon Joey." The sky darkened. "He's coming." She was suddenly alone in the field again. She looked around desperately.  
  
"Dad?" she called. "Nick?" She walked forward smelling smoke. She looked for the cabin and couldn't see it anywhere. Joey felt a pang of fear as she walked forward. She felt as if she was being watched. She stepped into a circle where the corn had been burned away. She looked around desperately.  
  
"Josephine," a soft voice said. Joey froze. There was something inhuman about that voice. It made her feel cold despite the hotness left over from the fire. His voice was charming, musical, but there was coldness to it that no human could master. "You took your time my dear."  
  
Joey looked for the voice's source but only saw corn. "Where are you?" she demanded.  
  
"Everywhere," he told her. The voice did seem to be coming from everywhere. She felt terrified. "I can protect you Josephine. I can protect your family. You don't have to go anywhere. Just fall down on your knees and worship me." Joey suppressed a shudder at those words.  
  
"No," she said her voice little more than a whisper yet as strong as she could make it.  
  
"Then you'll die," he said. 


	4. 

Nicole laid looking up at the sky. Her mother laid beside her on the grass. Neither of them spoke, but this was normal. They would do this often. Just lay, not talking. After all, when you live with one person your whole life, conversation seems to run out.  
  
Her mother, Kayla, sometimes told her about the old days. The days when there were people everywhere. Kayla wished desperately that those days would come back. She wanted to meet other teenagers. Her mother told her that on her next birthday that they would travel back to the Free Zone and stay there a few months. Nicole was really looking forward to that time. She closed her eyes and dozed off 


	5. 

Nicole woke up in a corn field. "Okay," she muttered. "This is a little weird." She heard a guitar being playing in the distance and went towards the sound. Once she saw a cabin in the distance she could also hear singing.  
  
"Mirrors on the ceiling  
  
Depict champaign on ice And she said  
  
We are all just prisoners here  
  
Of our own device  
  
And in the master's chambers  
  
They gathered for the feast  
  
They stab it with their steely knives  
  
But they just can't kill the beast  
  
Last thing I remember  
  
I was running for the door  
  
I had to find the passage back  
  
to the place I was before  
  
Relax said the nightman, We are  
  
programed to recieve  
  
You can check out any time you like  
  
But you can never leave"  
  
"Hello?" she called. Two men looked up as if just noticing her.  
  
"Nicole," the man not holding a guitar said standing.  
  
"Um hi," she said. "I don't mean any offense here but who are you?"  
  
"My name is Nick Andros," the man said. "This is Larry Underwood."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Larry said sitting his guitar down. Nicole barely noticed him she was too busy staring at the other man.  
  
"Nick Andros?" she asked. "That was my father's name."  
  
"I know," Nick said patiently. "I am your father."  
  
"But he's dead," Nicole said.  
  
"So are we," Larry said calmly.  
  
"I'm guessing that there's a reason that you brought me here," Nicole said.  
  
"There is," Nick told her.  
  
"He's back isn't he?" she asked.  
  
"And we want you and seven others to go fight him," Larry said. "Travel southwest when you receive a sign. When you meet the others stop and wait for further directions."  
  
"Okay," Nicole said she then looked at Nick. "But what about mom?"  
  
"She'll understand," Nick said unconvinced. Then she found herself in the field again.  
  
"Oh great," she muttered. She walked a little ways and soon saw a burnt circle without any corn.  
  
"Hello Nicole," a voice said.  
  
"Where are you?" Nicole asked. "Who are you?"  
  
"You know the answer to that," the voice said.  
  
"I do," Nicole said. "And you know that you don't even have you ask your question. You killed my father and many other good people. I will not join you."  
  
"Then you will die with those good people," the voice said evenly. 


	6. 

Samuel Baker was running across a field his dog Kipper beside him. He stopped resting his hands on his knees. Kipper barked urging him on. "Easy boy," Samuel said breathlessly. "We've been running for two miles." Kipper sat down panting. "Next time we've got to pace ourselves." He walked a little to cool-down. He then lied down on the grass. He watched the clouds float by. Kipper ran to his side wagging his tail. Seeing that Samuel had no intention of getting up to run some more Kipper lied down beside his master.  
  
Samuel had received Kipper as a present from his now absent dad on his tenth birthday. The next day his dad had run off with their next-door neighbor. Things were indeed back to normal. Kipper had grown up to be Samuel's best friend. He was the only kid near his age on the block therefore friends were hard to come by. He used to hang out with the younger kids but he felt like an outsider around them and the older kids made it apparent that he wasn't wanted. He found refuge when he ran. Nothing else mattered when he heard the rhythm of his feet hitting the ground.  
  
"It's a beautiful day, eh Kip?" he asked. Kipper wagged his tail as if agreeing. Samuel watched the clouds until he drifted off to sleep. 


	7. 

Samuel awoke in a cornfield in Nebraska. He stood and looked around. "Hello!" he called receiving no reply. As he walked he began hearing music. The song he recognized as "Swing Low Sweet Chariot." He had once called it the "song about angels chasing people." The song was played beautifully. As he walked he heard a man's voice singing.  
  
"If I get there before you do Comin' for to carry me home I'll cut a hole and pull you through Comin' for to carry me home  
  
Swing low, sweet chariot Comin' for to carry me home Swing low, sweet chariot Comin' for to carry me home"  
  
He came to a cabin and walked to it. Two men were sitting on the porch. They stood to greet him.  
  
"Hey there," one said. "I'm Nick, this is Larry."  
  
"Larry and Nick?" Samuel asked. "But you're dead."  
  
"This is a dream Samuel," Larry said dryly.  
  
"Okay," Samuel said. "Guess that explains it. So why am I dreaming about two dead men?"  
  
"Because we were sent to bring you a message," Larry told him. "In a few days you'll be told to head South-East. There's a man. He means you and your family harm. You'll meet up with seven others. One will lead you."  
  
"Who?" Samuel asked. "And who are the others?"  
  
"We can't tell you that," Nick said. "But you'll be offered temptations. Remember Samuel, the devil is a liar and a cheat." Thunder rumbled in the distance. "You'll be going now, be careful."  
  
The cabin disappeared. Samuel found himself back in the corn. He just heard the wind blowing. He caught a whiff of smoke. He followed that smell to a circle that was cleared out by fire. He looked around slowly.  
  
"Samuel," a clear chilling voice said. "You made it."  
  
"Who are you?" Samuel demanded.  
  
"I've gone by many names," the voice informed him. "The Walkin' Dude, the Dark Man that's the one I really like. I am the man the will be your doom if you don't listen to me."  
  
"Okay then," Samuel said. "You get some therapy and we'll talk."  
  
"I can help you Samuel," the Dark Man said. "I can keep you safe. Just serve and worship me."  
  
"I will not worship a false God," Samuel told him in a stronger voice than he felt. The air grew still and hot as if from the man's anger. Samuel tried to see around him but it was suddenly pitch black.  
  
"A pity," the voice said softly.  
  
Samuel then awoke in the field. Night had begun to fall. He got up stretching. The dream still lingered in his mind but he pushed it aside. "Come on Kipper." The dog jumped up and the two began their run home. 


	8. 

Karen Whedon was working on her motorbike. She had been driving for a few days. She had left home to find adventure, anything. So far, all she had seen was dessert. She had a canteen and a bag full of food but she was afraid that she would get lost.  
  
She and her mother had never gotten along. When Karen had the chance she left. Her father had let her go, almost seeming happy to do so. It hurt but Karen figured that since she was happy to leave they were even. She had gassed up her bike and left home not looking back. Nevada, she thought bitterly as she studied her surroundings. Nature's ashtray.  
  
She hadn't seen anything but dessert then her bike had broken down. She had been working on it for over an hour. She tried to start it the kicked it with annoyance. "Start!" she screamed at it. She heard her voice echoing eerily through the dessert. She glared at her bike. "Bad bike," she muttered before working on it some more. She tried it again, this time it started. "Good bike!" she exclaimed happily. She got on and began driving.  
  
After a few hours she found a small hotel and a gas station. Marveling at her luck she pulled over and went into the motel. There was a skeleton at the desk. "Ewwe," she muttered. She grabbed the skeleton's keys and walked into another room. After eating and dressing she lied down and soon fell asleep. 


	9. 

Karen awoke in a cornfield. This isn't weird, she thought sarcastically. She heard an old rock song playing. She walked towards the music. She stopped when she saw a cabin. Two men sat on the porch. One was playing a guitar and singing. She paused to listen.  
  
"Love of two is one Here but now they're gone Came the last night of sadness And it was clear she couldn't go on Then the door was open and the wind appeared The candles blew then disappeared The curtains flew then HE appeared...saying don't be afraid Come on baby...and she had no fear And she ran to him...then they started to fly They looked backward and said goodbye...she had become like they are She had taken his hand...she had become like they are Come on baby...don't fear the reaper"  
  
"Hello?" Karen called hating to interrupt him.  
  
"Hi Karen," the one without a guitar said with a smile. He indicated himself. "Nick Andros." He nodded at the guy with the guitar who was still strumming on it. This time an old gospel song. "The Old Rugged Cross," she thought. Although her mother had never been very religious she did listen to gospel music on occasion. "This is Larry Underwood."  
  
"Nick and Larry?" Karen asked. "While many of my dreams feature two men they usually don't feature a corn field, gospel music, or two dead men." Nick laughed at this.  
  
"Not that kind of dream," he told her with a smile.  
  
"I kind of figured," she said. "So why the visit?"  
  
"We were sent to deliver a message," Nick said. "In a few days you'll receive a sign to head north east. You'll meet up with seven others. When you meet them you'll stop until you receive further directions."  
  
Karen studied him looking more and more worried. "It's him isn't it?" she asked. "He's back."  
  
"Yes," Nick said.  
  
"What if I don't go?" Karen asked. "What if I stay here?"  
  
"You have that choice," Larry told her speaking for the first time. "But if you don't go everyone will pay. They are depending on you Karen, and everyone is depending on all of you."  
  
"Guilt trip," Karen noticed. "But it worked."  
  
"Good," Nick said he looked around noticing the air becoming still and the sky darkening. "The Dark Man is a liar. He lies and deceives. Don't trust him Karen." When he said this Karen found her self in the cornfield. She stood and looked around herself. Then she smelled smoke. Her every fiber told her to go the other way but her feet propelled her towards the smell. She found a circle where all the corn had been burnt away.  
  
"Hello," she called knowing that she didn't want an answer.  
  
"Karen," a voice said. The mere sound of it sent chills through her. It was such a contrast from the feeling of home and safety that radiated from the cabin. "I can keep you safe. If you go against me you'll die. I can stop that. I can protect you."  
  
The Dark Man is a liar.  
  
"No," Karen said her voice steady and calm despite the trembling of her body. The darkness descended upon her. She awoke with a start. "That was a lovely dream." She got dressed gassed up her bike and left. 


	10. 

Derek was lifting weights counting to him self. 45. 46. 47. 48. 49. 50. Done, he thought happily. He stood and stretched. "Hey Derek!" his best friend Larry called. "I'd like you to meet some friends of the family. This is Peter and Joshua. They just came in with Stuart and Fran."  
  
Derek knew, like most people who Stuart was. He also knew who Larry's father was. Larry never talked about his father, or any of the others who had gone with his father. In fact, no one ever even talked about Mother Abagail, Susan Stern, Nick Andros, Larry Underwood, Ralph Brentner, or Glen Bateman. It was if they had never existed. They didn't even seem to remember that Larry, Ralph, and Glenn had died to save their lives.  
  
They pretty much ignored Larry, his mother and his sister Josephine. It had taken years for Derek to understand that it was partially due to guilt. They felt guilty because Larry's father had died to save them. When they should be praising him they ignored the fact that he or the others existed. They never even talked about Stuart who was still alive.  
  
"Hey," Derek said shaking hands with the two boys he then turned his attention to Larry. "Where's your sister?"  
  
"Who cares?" Larry said. Me, Derek thought but didn't say anything. There was no sense in letting Larry know about his long-term crush on his sister. Just as he was mulling over that she appeared. Derek drank in the site of her, trying to memorize her long legs, beautiful long brown hair, her intelligent blue eyes. She walked over to them. "Hi Joey."  
  
"What'd you do sleep in the hay?" Derek asked reaching out and pulling a piece of grass from her hair.  
  
"That's grass dear," she said with a yawn. "When's dinner?" Larry shrugged. She leaned against Derek's house running a hand through her hair trying to rid it of the remaining grass. Derek was aware that the one boy, Peter, was also starring at her. "So I fell asleep in the grass, is that a crime?" This caused Larry to notice the two boys were starring at his sister. He looked at Derek closely. Derek looked right back not backing down. Larry left angrily.  
  
"What's his problem?" Joey asked confused. Both boys looked at her shocked at her lack of intuitiveness. Joshua jogged to catch up to Larry. "What is up with everyone?"  
  
"Did you by any chance hit your head today?" Derek asked. Joey glared at him and for a minute he was sorry then she laughed softly.  
  
"Okay I'm a little slow when I first wake up," she said.  
  
"Most of the time," he corrected. She pulled a stick out of her hair and threw it at him half-heartedly. He blocked it easily.  
  
"Sleeping outside is murder on my hair," Joey said she looked at the other boy. "You're Peter right?"  
  
"Yeah," Peter said.  
  
"Joey Underwood," she said extending a hand. "I'm guessing you already knew that but I thought I'd introduce myself." Peter took her hand and shook it. Derek sighed looking at the sky, which was already darkening.  
  
"It's getting dark," he said.  
  
"No way," Joey said with gentle sarcasm. "Is it really?" This time Derek glared. She just smiled. Larry and Joshua came back. Larry didn't look angry anymore.  
  
"Dinner time Joe," he said.  
  
"Don't call me Joe, Lar," she shot back.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you sis," Larry said.  
  
"Funny, really," Joey said. The two started to walk home. Joey turned back smiled and waved to Derek. Derek felt as if he could survive forever just on that smile. Peter and Joshua followed Joey and Larry. Derek sat down watching Joey until she went inside. He fell back on the grass picturing her face. Suddenly tired he got up and went inside.  
  
"Derek, that you?" his mother called.  
  
"Hey Mom," Derek called back. She didn't say anything else. He was used to that. He and his parents didn't talk much. They never had. He lied down and fell asleep. 


	11. 

Derek awoke in a cornfield. He stood and began walking. After a while he heard a guitar playing and heard a man singing.  
  
"Hope you got your things together. Hope you are quite prepared to die. Looks like we're in for nasty weather. One eye is taken for an eye.  
  
Don't go around tonight, Well, it's bound to take your life, There's a bad moon on the rise."  
  
He walked to a cabin. "Derek," one of the men on the porch said. "We've been expecting you. I'm Nick Andros, this is Larry Underwood."  
  
"You're Joey and Larry's dad," Derek said to Larry.  
  
"I hear you have a thing for my girl," Larry said.  
  
"How'd you know that?" Derek asked.  
  
"One of the plus sides of being dead," Larry said with a smile. "I can see you."  
  
"Yeah but how'd you know?" Derek asked. "Can you read minds?" Larry laughed at that.  
  
"Not quite," Larry said. "Anyone can see that, except her. I love Joey, but she can be kind of."  
  
"Ditzy?" Derek asked.  
  
"Exactly!" Larry exclaimed. "She's a smart girl but she's not very perceptive."  
  
"She gets that from her dad," Nick said with a grin.  
  
"Hey!" Larry said as if offended. "Anyhow, we came here for a reason. The Dark Man is back."  
  
"You want me to go after him?" Derek asked.  
  
"There will be others," Larry explained. "But that's right. In a few days you'll receive a sign. When you see it you must go south. There is one other people in the town who will go with you. The two of you will meet six others when you do you need to stop. Then you'll receive further directions."  
  
"The Dark Man is coming," Nick said. Then Derek was in the cornfield again. He looked around. He didn't see anything but corn. But he did smell smoke. Despite the feeling that he should run the other way he walked towards the smell. He found a circle where the corn had been burnt away. Derek walked into it with trepidation.  
  
"Hello Derek," a voice said. Derek looked around.  
  
"The Dark Man I presume?" Derek said trying to sound brave but even he could hear the tremble to his voice. He knew that the man he was dealing with was pure unadulterated evil.  
  
"Very good," the man said. "Join me Derek. We can end this-"  
  
"'Destructive conflict and rule the galaxy as father and son'," Derek said.  
  
"Don't get smart with me boy," The Dark Man said. The air grew still and dark. "Join me Derek."  
  
"No," Derek said feeling almost as if he was signing his death certificate. Then he awoke. He couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. 


	12. 

Elena walked into her house. It was silent. She felt tears surface to her eyes.  
  
It had been a year since her mother had left her and her father had killed him-self. That was a lot for a girl her age to deal with. She lived alone. Her neighborhood was close but she rarely talked to any of them. Today was the worst day of the year for her. It was her birthday. Christmas and Easter were hard but her birthday was the hardest. It was also the anniversary of her father's death. She sat down looking at the walls where the paint was peeling. Happy Birthday to me, she thought fighting off the tears that filled her eyes.  
  
She got up and started cleaning her house. For one teenager she kept a nice house. She finished and began making her dinner. She ate quickly and washed her dishes. There was a knock at her door. Elena answered it. "Hello," a man said. She sighed. The man had built her house. Her father had been raising crops for him since.  
  
"Hello Mr. Edwards," she said her voice clipped and businesslike. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"For one you could tell me why I haven't received my yearly payment," Mr. Edwards said.  
  
"I told you sir, the payment is going to be late this year," Elena said. "The crops haven't been doing very good. I'll send them to you as soon as I can."  
  
"That's not quite good enough," he said. "I need them soon or else I'll take the house. Unless you want to give me the other payment." Elena suppressed a shudder at the thought of this.  
  
"I'll get them to you in a few days," Elena said.  
  
"See that you do," Mr. Edwards said. He left. Elena fell back against her door feeling the tears she had fought off before come back. She hadn't exactly told Mr. Edwards the truth. It's not that the crops had been doing bad it's that they had failed. She fell to her knees allowing the tears to come over her. She'd have to leave her home. She had nowhere to go. She went upstairs feeling tired and sick. She'd lose her home, her family's home. She had had a fantasy that her mother would come home and they'd be a family again even a mother who screamed at her and made her life hard was better than no mother. But if she left.  
  
Elena shook the thoughts off. It would never happen. Her mother was gone. She was never going to come back. She lied down on her bed still in tears. Her father had been a good man. When she was little he would read to her and he took her with him into town.  
  
Her mother though had always treated her like a mistake. She had screamed at Elena saying that she was lazy and would never amount to anything. That hurt but not near as much as her leaving had. Her father had hurt more. Then a few weeks later he had killed himself, leaving her alone. He had always been so supportive, so kind. Then he left her to fend for herself in a world, which she wasn't ready for. What did she do to deserve that? Why did she need to live through so much? You don't have to, a voice in her head whispered. You can end it all.  
  
No! she told that voice vehemently. Her father had chosen that road she couldn't. Not that anyone would miss me. She felt more tears come to her eyes but fought them off. No more, she told herself. I will not cry anymore. She stared at the ceiling until she began to sleep. 


	13. 

She awoke in a cornfield she stood and began walking. Her instincts told her which way to go. After a few minutes she heard a man singing to the music of a guitar. She went forward not recognizing the tune.  
  
"To think that only yesterday I was cheerful bright and gay Looking forward - wouldn't you? The role I was about to play And as if to knock me down Reality came around And without so much as a mere touch Cut me into little pieces Leaving me to doubt Talk about God in his mercy Who if He really does exist Why did He desert me In my hour of need I truly am indeed Alone again, naturally"  
  
"That's the way it feels right?" a guy asked as she approached a cabin where to men sat. "Like you were meant to live alone forever. Maybe that's not true. Maybe you were meant to belong somewhere. Just not where you are right now." Elena looked at him confused.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said not wanting to be impolite. "But who are you?"  
  
"Oh sorry," the other guy said smiling. "I'm Nick, this is Larry." She looked slightly perplexed. She hadn't heard much about them but she did know one thing, they were dead.  
  
"Okay," she said softly. "Why am I dreaming about you two?"  
  
"We were sent to tell you that you have to leave home," Nick said. "You need to go south east."  
  
"Why?" Elena asked confused.  
  
"The Dark Man is back," Larry said. "You were chosen to help fight him."  
  
"Fight him?" Elena asked feeling as if she were going to faint. "I can't fight anyone."  
  
"You can," Larry said in a softly serious voice. "God chose you Elena, because you can defeat him." Elena suddenly felt an inner strength that she didn't know she possessed. "You won't be alone. There are seven others but you are just as vital as they are." She looked at him feeling conflicted.  
  
"But my house-" she started. "I can't just leave."  
  
Larry shook his head. "You know that you're going to lose your house anyhow," he said his voice gentle.  
  
"But-" she started.  
  
"You've got to go," he said. "I mean it is your choice as we've said but Elena, they need you."  
  
"You'll receive a sign in a few days," Nick told her. "When you see it you are to go South-East. Then you'll meet six others. Then you must stop and wait."  
  
"Okay," Elena said. As soon as she said it the cabin was gone and she was back in the cornfield. "Hello?" She walked around feeling as if she was walking in circles then she came to the burned circle. She could still smell the smoke. "Hello?" she called again.  
  
"Hello Elena," a voice said. She looked around herself desperately searching for the voice's source. "You can't see me."  
  
"So I noticed," she said softly.  
  
"I can give you what you want most in this world," he told her. "I can give you your mother back." She froze. "Don't you want her back Elena?"  
  
"Yeah but-" she started.  
  
"She's working for me now," he told her. "If you join us you can be a family again.  
  
That's what you want right?"  
  
"Yes but I-" she started again.  
  
"Than just say the word and it's yours," he said.  
  
"No," she said.  
  
"What?" he asked and she could feel the air grow warm and eerily still.  
  
"No," she said her voice softer but still as sure.  
  
"Than so be it," the Dark Man told her. "I will crush you." Then she awoke. She curled up into a ball on her bed shivering. 


End file.
